Truth or Dare?
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: No twist to the title. The TW team play a game of truth or dare oneshot, may or may not do a sequel. What do you think? Tosh/Owen Jack/Ianto and a tiny bit of Gwen/Jack, I DON'T like Gwen/Jack, but it'll make more sense when you read it. :P R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a bit random but one of my friends wanted to play dares the other day, I thought it was a bit babyish but it did help me think of this fic! May do a sequel; depends on what you all think: P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood but I can dream.... mmm…. *Dreams* Oh anyway, on with the fic. :D**

Jack looked at his team gathered around the boardroom table. They all looked utterly bored at Tosh's briefing on Rift spikes. And to be honest he was rather bored as well. He felt under the boardroom table and found the button that triggered a lockdown of the hub. He had put it there in case there was something major happening while they were at a meeting or when, in this case, he was really bored. His fingers brushed of it as he considered it. As the risk taker that Jack was, he pressed it and the alarms activated and the lights and computers shut down. The rest of the team looked baffled and slightly scared, except Jack, who, even in the dark, was noticeably grinning. Ianto was the first to notice this and he stared at Jack for a little while.

"Jack? What the hell have you done?" Ianto raised his eyebrows at Jack. Jack put a hand to his chest in a melodramatic way.

"Me?!" Jack blinked. "Why would you accuse me of anything?"

"Jack…?"

"Ok! Ok! But we needed a bit of fun. I was so bored! No offence, Tosh."

"None taken." She replied as she worked on her PDA. Then the overhead emergency lighting flickered on and cast a blue glow over everyone. "There!" Tosh smiled proudly.

"Now what do we do?!" Owen sighed.

"We could play a game…" Jack suggested.

"Like what?" Owen replied.

"Hmm we could play naked hide and seek." Jack offered.

"What?!" Owen spat.

"It's simple… You get naked, go hide then the seeker goes and finds you, and when they do--"

"No, Jack. I think that's best kept as a private thing. Besides I doubt anyone is going to want to play when they hear the end of the rules. Especially considering what a cheater you are!" Ianto interrupted. Everyone looked at Ianto and he blushed, realizing what he had just said.

"Oooh! How about dares?" Gwen chirped.

"dares?" Owen repeated, rolling the word off his tongue. "Bit babyish isn't it? I mean, It's not 4th grade."

"It'd be fun!" Gwen grinned. "Oh come on!"

"It actually does sound fun." Tosh agreed.

"Ok, sure." Ianto nodded.

"Fine…" Jack sighed. "Naked hide and seek would've been better."

"Guess it's 4 against one then…" Owen deadpanned.

"Ok… Owen you go first, you dare Ianto to do something." Gwen smiled.

"Urm… sing a song while dancing like a chicken." Owen mumbled.

"What?!" Ianto snapped. Jack laughed then stopped as he received a glare from Ianto.

"Something serious Owen!" Gwen yelled.

"Spoilsport." Owen sighed. "err, can I get him to admit something to us?"

"What like Truth or Dare?" Gwen replied.

"Yeah." Owen nodded.

"Ok, whatever." Gwen accepted.

"Ok." Owen smiled. "How many people have you had sex with and who were they?"

"Urm…" Ianto looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that tea-boy? I didn't quite catch it." Owen asked, grinning evilly.

"Two." Ianto replied, while blushing. "Lisa…" He looked over to Jack. "And Jack."

"Two?!" Owen snorted then stopped and calmed himself. "Ok." He nodded stifling his laughter.

"Ok, Ianto you're turn to get me do something." Tosh instructed.

"Urm, I dunno… Who do you fancy?" Ianto grumbled, obviously not happy with Owen's earlier question.

"No one." Tosh blushed.

"Nah. that was a blush!" Owen teased. "Come on! Who is it?"

"Ok fine!" Tosh snapped. "It's Owen!" Tosh admitted. Owen looked down.

"Tosh… I had no idea." Owen sighed.

"Doesn't matter." Tosh shook her head. "Ianto asked and I couldn't lie could I?"

"Ok, deal with this in your own time. We have a game to play!" Gwen interrupted. "This has been more truth than dares so… Tosh dare me to do something."

"Ok…" Tosh paused, thinking of something to choose. "Kiss Jack for 30 seconds."

"What?!" Jack, Gwen and Ianto all asked in synchronism.

"Kiss Jack." Tosh repeated.

"With tongues?" Gwen wondered. Tosh thought about this for a moment before shaking her head with a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Not if you don't want to." Tosh replied.

"Ok…" Gwen sighed and walked over to Jack and placed her lips against his. A mixture of anger and jealously flushed through Ianto's entire body. Jack placed his hands on the side of her face as Gwen deepened the kiss. Ianto's nostrils flared with rage.

"Guys?" Tosh spoke quietly. "The 30 seconds is up…" They didn't separate; instead they carried on kissing passionately. Tosh tapped Jack on the shoulder and they both pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

"Sorry." Jack panted. Gwen wiped her lips and returned to her seat grinning slyly at Ianto who was looking at his lap trying not to meet her or Jack's gaze. Ianto, unable to take it, stood up and headed for the door.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted. Ianto turned around but avoided Jack's gaze. "You can't go!"

"Can't I…?" He snapped, holding back tears. He then turned on his heal and exited the boardroom. Only when he was alone in the corridor, did he allow himself to cry.

--------

**Dun dun dun!!! Should I do a sequel?? Anyone who reviews gets a dedication in the sequel if I do one :P If I don't, then you get cookies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter to Truth or Dare. Hope you enjoy it…x**

**Warning: Slightly Gwen bashing and Janto fluff. Thought I'd warn you, just in case. =)**

Jack looked around at everyone. They all looked just as confused as him. Jack stood up and went to follow Ianto out of the room but was stopped by a hand flat on his chest, Gwen's hand.

"No, Jack." She shook her head. "I think it's best I go talk to him." Gwen left the room and found Ianto exactly where she expected him to be; In the Archives.

"Ianto…?" Gwen asked, rather nervously. Gwen could only see the back of his head but she knew that he would be rolling his eyes and grimacing. "Ianto?!"

"What?!" Ianto spat, while spinning round.

"You ok?" She smiled as if nothing had happened.

"No!" Ianto snapped. He walked over to her so he was facing her. "I'm not fucking ok!" Gwen flinched at Ianto's full on anger. Gwen opened her mouth to reply but Ianto cut her off.

"What? Did you expect me to be ok?" Ianto asked. "well?" She didn't reply. "Well I'm not! You kissed my boyfriend! How did you expect me to react?"

"You're boyfriend?!" She asked, not hiding her amusement well.

"yes." Ianto nodded. "My boyfriend."

"Ok." She looked at him strangely. "Anyway, why does it matter to you?!" She spat. "You're just a part-time shag! Jack is with you until I'm single again!" She would've said more, she would've ranted until her throat was raw but she was stopped by a fist in her face. She coiled back, surprised that the quiet sensitive archivist had such a forceful punch. She felt something running over her lips and down her chin, it took her a moment before she realized her nose was bleeding badly. She made no attempt to stop it though.

"You little no good slag!" He yelled. She backed away, slightly scared. "You have to have everyone! Rhys loves you! I dunno why, but he does. But that wasn't good enough, no; you decided to have an affair with Owen! Then when that didn't work out, you pretended to be oh-so in love with Rhys! Then the moment _I _start to get happy, start to fall in love, you decide you want Jack as well! It's strange that Miss-Heart-of-Torchwood-Cooper has broken so many hearts and plays with so many men and made them fall for you. Ever heard of something called monogamy? It's what at least half decent people believe in!"

Ianto…" An American voice interrupted Ianto before he could say anymore. Gwen was close to tears due to Ianto's words. Jack walked further into the dark archives.

"Jack?" Ianto sounded surprised. "How long you been there?"

"All the time." Jack admitted.

"You wouldn't happen to have heard the bit where I said…"

"That you were in love with me? Yeah. Sorry, Ianto." Jack smiled. He then turned to Gwen, his smile distorting into a glare.

"Jack, I…" Gwen begun nervously.

"Get out."

"But…"

"I said GET OUT!!!!" He yelled. Gwen nodded then hurried out of the Archives. Ianto stared at Jack for a while before Jack broke the awkward silence.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto replied, Jack was surprised at how calm Ianto was now, considering how she had punched Gwen only moments before.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you I'm mad at." Ianto sighed. "It's HER."

"I know." Jack nodded. "Still doesn't mean I'm not sorry."

"Look, when I said I loved you, I was exaggerating, Big time!" Ianto lied.

"Oh." Jack looked down sadly. "See, I was hoping you meant it. Then I wouldn't feel as awkward telling you… That I love you too."

Ianto's expression of shock was so clear that it was like a pantomime, A cartoon character.

"You… You what?" Ianto stammered.

"I love you." Jack grinned.

"Oh, Jack! I love you too!!!" He cried as he flung his arms around Jack's body. Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's and they both melted into the kiss. There was something in the way Jack was kissing that told Ianto he wouldn't be leaving the Archives anytime soon…

------

**Hope you liked it. :P They had to make up didn't they? Lol**

**Review. I beg you!! **

**xxxx**


End file.
